Little Bits of Life
by MAC the misc.writer
Summary: I didn't have the necessary ideas for a full story so I'm going to make the next best thing. A series of one-shots, that can take place at any time in the universe of my previous stories.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing except characters specifically created by me.

Title: Odd Things

Place: Southend Cafe, Isle of Music

Time: Sometime after Mysterious Islands

The Southend Coffie cafe was clearly the most relaxed place on the Isle of Music. It was decorated in a tropical theme. It consisted of a stage where independent musicians showed off their ability, and two levels of bamboo tables, as well as several tables outside on the sidewalk and it was to one of these tables that a rather young waitress arrived. She said as she placed a mug on the table in front of Willy Wonka, "A hot mocha latte for the candyman, " and as she then put a second mug in front of Veronica Berenhoney, "and a cinnamon mango tea for the dance teacher.

As the Waitress left the table and Veronica was about to take a sip of her tea, when she noticed Willy Wonka was unusually silent. She asked, "What's the deal, Candyman?"

Willy Wonka shook his head and said, "I find it odd that's all."

Veronica put down her tea and said, "You find WHAT odd?"

Willy Wonka said simply, "I like you,"

"Ohhhkay."

Willy Wonka yelled, "AND WHAT'S THERE TO LIKE ABOUT YOU? You're smug. You're bossy. You hit me on the head repeatedly,

Veronica smirked and replied, "You're not much a prize yourself, you know? You're childish. You're arrogant, and for your information, the only reason I hit you on the head is because you were making fun of me for doing the job I highly pride myself on."

Willy then said, "Uh-huh."

Veronica continued, "So how come I like you too?"

Willy replied, "See?"

Veronica nodded and said, "You're right. It is incredibly odd."

Willy Wonka said, "It was just an observation."


	2. Definition of Creepy

Title: Definition of Creepy

Place: Atlanta

Time: A few months before Circus of Ghosts

Scarlett Beauregard answered the door of her home, and finding that Charlie Bucket was the one who knocked said simply, "Rec Center, down the street that direction."

Charlie smiled and replied, "Thank you."

He turned around when Mrs. Beauregard grabber his arm. "Word of warning, kiddo. She is not alone. She is playing one-on-one basketball with a girl from her school."

Charlie asked, "That's good, isn't it? I mean she's had so much trouble remaking friends."

Mrs. Beauregard sighed and said, "True, but I wish she picked someone with a little more class then Angela Turner."

Charlie replied, "What's the matter with Angela Turner?"

Mrs. Beauregard put on a half-smile and said, "When she first came here, her first words to me were, and I quote, "Close the door, please. Leaving door's open attracts negative forces." SHE IS JUST CREEPY! It's thanks to those Voodoo priestess aunts of hers. I don't know if she herself worship Voodoo, but it wouldn't surprise me."

Charlie took this in and replied, "Well, Thanks for the heads up. Goodbye, Ma'am."

After a very brief run to the neighborhood recreation center, Charlie located the basketball court out back he turned the corner just as Violet made a heavy leap into a dunk. He called out, "HEY! V.B.!"

Violet finished her dunk, and Angela turned to go get the fallen ball. She called out as she picked up the ball, "Jeez, Vi. Hopefully I have a chance to be semi as skilled as you are when we sing Karaoke tonight." As Angela turned to face her he saw that Charlie and Violet were currently attached at the lips. She smirked and said, "Charles Bucket, I presume."

Violet pulled back from Charlie and said, "Hey, C.B. I'd like you to meet a friend." With a showing gesture of her hand, Violet exclaimed "This is Angela Turner." Charlie took the time to take her in. She wore a completely matching black outfit. The only showing of color in her outfit were tow blue bands holding together twin ponytails draped over her shoulders, and a purple necklace with a African feminine idol draped over her tan colored neck.

Taking all this in was hard as Angela seemed to keep her focus on Charlie's eyes. Charlie said, "Is there something with my eyes?"

Angela replied, "They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and from what little I can see, you have a good soul. You're handsome too. You have excellent taste, Vi. You may call me Angie, if you wish."

Violet giggled and said, "Angie why don't you go ahead to the restaurant. My boyfriend and I have some catching up to do."

Angela nodded and as she left Charlie said, "She seems interesting."

Violet nodded and said, "I cannot argue with that."

Charlie smiled and said, "Is it wrong that I like her?"

Violet said simply, "I hope not, because for some reason I really like her."


	3. A rich womans place in the world

Title: A rich womans place in the world

Place: A vacation house, Isle of Water, Isles of Mystery

Time: Ten years after Circus of Ghosts

Charlie Bucket was lying on his beach chair to avoid the squabbling inside his vacation house about wedding details. Two months after proposing he quickly learned that his opinion meant nothing to the girls involved in the preparation. So he was lying back when he saw that Veruca Salt had emerged. He asked, "How are they doing?"

Veruca said, "Their is a debate between mother and daughter on whether the choice of wedding dress shows off too much chest."

Charlie then asked, "Veruca, you've been somewhat off since we've arrived. Is something the matter?"

Veruca sat down on one of the beach chairs and said, "My daddy recently held a conference. He said he was turning over controlling interest in Salt Nuts over to the Vice President of the company."

Charlie found it odd that Veruca was upset at this, since she showed no interest in her fathers company before. "Is he unqualified or something?"

Veruca shook her head and said, "No one is more qualified. I just look at the other girls in my social circle, and then I look at Violet and Angie. All of the girls in my social circle are defined by who their daddy is, or who their husband is. Violet meanwhile is soon going to marry into a fortune, but will be remembered because of her gold medal, and she's soon going to star in a series of fitness videos right?"

"That's right."

Veruca continued, "And Angela's doing well for herself. I meanwhile am skilled for nothing. Am I destined to be a person who never does anything with her life?"

Charlie smirked and said, "Veruca, With all my money I have socialized a lot among the upper class, and I found a lot of them to be snobs, once I get to know them. I found a trait that shows goodness among rich people, which I share."

"What's that?"

Charlie took her hand and said, "I can say truthfully say I have enough for my life. I have become totally indifferent to the idea of having more money and assets than I allready have. I have enough to provide myself and Vi a comfortable lifestyle for the rest of our lives, and give a healthy upbringing and education to any kids we have along the way. Now I ask you, Veruca, do you have enough?"

Veruca took a few second to think, and finally said, "Yeah, I think so."

Charlie than said, "Do you have more than enough?"

"Yeah."

"Then do this, spend the money you don't need to create generel improvements for the world. I spend my excess building improvements to my town."

Veruca perked at this, and said, "Like what?"

Charlie said, "I'm refurbishing downtown, adding a couple of fountains, and construction of the George Bucket Memorial Homeless Shelter begins a week after the wedding. I have other plans too."

Veruca smiled and said excitedly, "That's a great idea! I swear, people in my town will remember me now as a fine humanitarian, after I use the bathroom."

After a few seconds after Veruca went inside, Charlie heard, "Great! You want to have children!"

Charlie turned around, and saw that Violet was listening. He said, "I thought you were fighting over a wedding dress."

Violet came up to him and said, "Angie and Mom were the ones fighting. I was sitting back staring dumbly. Really If Mom wanted me to change it, I would have been fine, but Angie really liked it. Changing the subject, I heard what you said to Veruca. You know why I fell for you?"

Charlie said, "I remember you telling me, You think I'm the nicest person in the world."

Violet continued, "And now you've convinced Veruca to be a nicer person. Veruca. What this all leads to is the fact that I am so hot for you right now. Will you come up with me to the bedroom?"

Charlie wasn't going to argue with that. 


End file.
